clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Indigo Robins
Indigo is the identical twin of Violet Robins as well as the sister of Faith Callery-Aiken and the child of Emily and Taylor. She currently resides in the city with her two sisters Violet and Faith. Toddlerhood Indigo and her sister Violet were born on April 7, making their zodiac sign Aries. She lived in the city with her mom Emily, dad Taylor, and sisters Faith and Violet but moved to the Dream House when her dad (Taylor) became an elder. In the Dream House she was a well-looked-after little girl, as she lived in the house with her Aunts Jessy & Roxy along with her mom Emily, Dad Taylor, sister Violet and Jessy and Roxy’s pet cat Frankie. The day before Violet and Indigo aged up, they went to visit their sister Faith in the the city with their parents. Childhood Indigo aged up second into a child and she and Violet both received the Sweetie trait. Indigo and Violet joined their first after school activity, ballet. Indigo was seen spending time with Fatima's son Joseph and it was seen that she appeared to have a crush on him, but it turned out Joseph and Indigo did not like each other. In turned out that Violet and Joseph got on better, and later became childhood sweethearts. Indigo felt alone during this point, so she went to the park and made new friends, including a set of twins. Indigo, Violet and Faith all lost their father Taylor in episode 84 of of Dream House. Indigo, Violet, and Faith all lost their mother Emily in episode 85 of Dream House. Teenhood Indigo and Violet both aged up to teens on the day of their mother's death and the twins still dressed the same and had the same traits of being a dance machine and the poetical movement traits, but Indigo had the party animal aspiration, where as Violet had the leader of the pack one, but Emily died the same day, leaving Faith, Indigo and Violet devastated. After the loss of Emily, Faith decided to put her relationship with Kaiden on hold and for them not to live together yet as she needed to be there for her little sisters, which Kaiden understood. Faith wanted Indigo and Violet to be with her and to keep them safe so they moved into the city penthouse so all three sisters could live together.Right up to this point the twins share a room and are loosing interest of ballet hinting that hey might either change their paths and both twins fall in love with different types of dances or they both change and move on to the same type of dance. In the most resent episode of in the city, Indigo dressed up as Violet to mess with Joseph. How ever Violet does not know currently, so what happens is up in the air. Indigo also ended up changing her whole outfit up, and cut her hair and dyed it brown, and made the couple brake up.Indigo now feels bad about her decision although no one blames her. Trivia * She was born with the game generated name Bonnie. Clare then changed it to Indigo. *Indigo and Violet are the third set of twins in the family, after Emma and Emily, Amelia and Blanca, with Chase and Willow being the fourth set. *Indigo and Violet are the first identical twins in the whole sims series. *She and her sister like to do everything together. *She and her sister (Violet) are the first to try out the First Love mod. *Her sister, Violet, and her are the first twins born to a twin in the series. *She and her sister are attending ballet classes. *Initially, Clare never planned Emily and Taylor to have any more children, thinking that they didn't like kids that much and were fairly old. However, they had twins without her knowing, which caused her to not want them at first until they became toddlers and she discovered she could dress them in matching clothes. *She and her twin are the second youngest sims so far to lose a parent, because Abel was the first one *Her twin sister Violet originally had blue eyes to match Indigo but Clare changed them to match her name, and to tell them apart. *Indigo is part of the In the City series. *She and her twin were born in the city and were raised there until they were a few weeks away to aging up into children, but then moved back to the city to live with Faith. *Indigo is British, Irish and American. *Clare decided to give Indigo a new appearance in Episode 51 of In The City which may only be temporary based on fan opinions. *As of Episode 52, Indigo has Emma's old hair, Clare likes how Indigo and Violet look like Emma and Emily did when they were teens. Category:Third Generation Category:Characters Category:Twins